Garfield and Friends, S2 EP19
Air Date September 30, 1989. First Segment : The Legend of the Lake Main article: The Legend of the Lake The Legend of the Lake: Garfield is a tour guide at a cat museum, and shows the tourists a legendary lake, where he explains its history. Second Segment: Double oh Orson Double oh Orson: Roy, Booker and Sheldon invite Orson do go worm hunting with them, but Orson declines because he is reading a mystery novel (as well as about to eat a pie that Lanolin baked him for lunch). The mystery portrays Orson as Agent Double Oh Orson, and his boss W (Wade) informs him that Agent Double Oh Bo was assigned to retrieve the “top-secret, highly experimental, thermonuclear exploding grelbin device”, but he has disappeared. W further states that Bo was last seen at the Casino de Barnyard, and he infers that the disappearance is the work of Orson’s archenemy, Pinfeather (Roy). Orson goes to the casino, where he meets Pinfeather dining with his date, Lanolin. After several of Pinfeather’s traps to harm Orson fail, Orson then suggests that he has proof that Pinfeather stole the grelbin device. Pinfeather responds by getting rid of Orson via a trap door; then he kidnaps Lanolin and leaves. Orson manages to get to his car, and with the help of W’s tip, he goes to Pinfeather’s hideout to look for him. Lanolin then appears and convinces Orson to follow him because Bo is her brother and she knows where he is. They find Bo in a freezer, and he tells him that the grelbin device is somewhere in the hideout and will detonate any minute. At this point, the story is interrupted when Booker and Sheldon accuse Roy of swiping all but two worms from their worm hunt. Orson, still caught up in the story, concludes that the grelbin device is in one of the milk cans near Roy, Booker and Sheldon. He calls Roy “Pinfeather” before he quickly grabs one of the cans and throws it out the window, expecting it to explode. Booker and Sheldon look out the window and discover the rest of their worms crawling out of the can, and the initial two worms follow suit. Orson then takes his pie and chases after Roy, and Booker and Sheldon realize that he’s caught up in a book again. Notes * W (Wade)’s mustache appears to be taped to his bill. * Orson(Double Oh Orson) has a license to spill while Roy(Pinfeather) has a license to chill. * This episode parodies the James Bond films heavily. The licenses to chill or spill is a parody of License To Kill, which is also from the James Bond films. Also, the sequel has a parody of James Bond too, where Pinfeather returns as Cornfinger, a parody of Goldfinger, and he had to change his identity into robbing all the continental corn banks of the world. * The Top Secret Highly Experimental Theromunuclear Exploding Grelbin Device is never seen, but mentioned in every scene despite it's long name. In Cornfinger, it was also mentioned, but it is now renamed as the Radioactive Top Secret High Experimental Thermonuclear Exploding Grelbin Device. Third Segment: Health Feud Health Feud: Garfield takes revenge on a stereotypical TV health/fitness show host after he finds out that he ruins Jon's life by his instructions. Notes * The note cards that Garfield finds in the alley say what Garfield says. (e.i. "This ones from Binky's Birthday Bash,". The card actually says "This ones from Binky's Birthday Bash". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Articles without images